


starting at the end

by allthefadinglights



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Callum and Mick are team mates at Haas, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marcus is a journalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights
Summary: Callum takes Mick out to a club and ends up getting a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	starting at the end

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the Writing Urge strikes at the most unfortunate moments. In any case, here's another Mallum fic with explicit content this time! There's a plot to it, sort of. 
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](http://allthefadinglights.tumblr.com/) now!

It had been a long time since Callum had gone out to a club. He generally wasn’t the type for partying and getting drunk every other night, but he’s in Monaco and he’s had a pretty decent race, so a celebration of sorts is in order. He also desperately wants to see Mick lose his composure because surely it can’t be healthy for a person to be this timid and held back all the time. Callum knows it’s the media training and the way the press has been on Mick since he was a kid, but it’s a little infuriating to get next to no emotional response from Mick if something happens. He’s told Mick many times by now that it’s fine to let loose a little at team meetings and briefings, that no one’s going to go running to the press to tell them Mick disagreed on the strategy and certainly no one will think any less of him if he doesn’t agree for once. It hasn’t quite landed with Mick yet.

So, as Callum buttons up his navy dress shirt, leaving the top button undone for good measure, he’s thinking of ways to get Mick to take some shots. It’s a near Herculean task, but he’s determined. He’s pretty sure Mick just needs some encouragement, he’s not going to force him if he doesn’t want to. Callum is already a little buzzed from the shot he took before he left his hotel room as he knocks on Mick’s door, which swings open seconds later. “No, take that thing off,” Callum says when he steps inside, only to see Mick wearing another cap. “You’re not wearing that to a club.”

“But I like it,” Mick protests. 

“No,” Callum says determinedly, swiping it off his head. “The rest of your outfit is fine, leave the cap at home.” 

Mick sighs long-sufferingly before grabbing his phone and keys. “Fine, can we go? Let’s just get this over with.”

Callum grins at him. “The idea is for you to have fun, not make it into a social obligation where you need to be on your best behaviour.”

“There’s press everywhere, I can’t exactly let loose and have it _not_ end up in the papers.” Callum pushes him out the door before he can launch into another rant about duties and responsibilities. 

It’s already busy out on the streets of Monte Carlo and Callum thrives on the buzz, the sounds all around him and the city coming to life at night. Everyone is either too drunk or too busy getting drunk to take notice of them, and Callum can see the effect it has on Mick not to be recognised everywhere for once. It must be a relief to fly under the radar, not constantly worry about having eyes on him at all times. He drags Mick into a club he’s read good things about by his wrist, yells at the bartender to get them shots and downs his instantly as he hands Mick the other one. “Do I have to?” Mick asks him, breath hot on Callum’s ear as he has to get close in order for Callum to hear him.

“No, but it’ll be fun!” Mick hesitates for a second before shrugging and downing the entire thing in one go. That’s a good start. As the night progresses, Callum manages to convince his teammate to join him on the dance floor and, for the first time since he’s known Mick, he seems to be having a good time. They haven’t been recognised yet by anyone and by this point, Callum suspects everyone in the club is too drunk to care. 

“I’m going to get us another drink,” he shouts at Mick, who nods in reply and disappears into the crowd as Callum makes his way to the bar. He’s waiting for the bartender to slide him their drinks - something pink and fruity, they’ve had enough shots - when he notices a boy on the other end of the bar looking extremely uncomfortable. Callum’s standing next to him before he even knows what he’s doing, putting himself in between the drunk girl trying to hit on him and the boy. “There you are, I’ve been trying to find you for ten bloody minutes,” Callum hears himself say, impressed with his own improvising skills - especially considering he’s pretty drunk. He’s not sure if he should have interfered, but when the boy looks relieved for a second, he knows he’s made the right call. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was for the boy to pull him close and kiss him. The girl’s face sours and she’s gone within seconds.

“Sorry,” the boy says to him when he pulls back. “Had to make it believable.” Callum’s head is spinning, both from the alcohol and the kiss. “Thanks for the rescue, she wouldn’t leave me alone even though I said I had a boyfriend like twenty times already.” Callum nods, stunned into silence as the bartender finally slides him their drinks. “I’m Marcus,” the boy introduces himself. 

“Callum,” Callum replies, unable to tear his eyes away from Marcus. “Yeah, anytime, you looked like you needed an out. I should get this back to my friend. I’ll see you around?” Marcus nods, eyes following Callum all the way into the crowd on the dance floor. 

“What happened to you?” Mick asks him when Callum finally manages to find him in the crowd, pushing his drink into his hand. “You were gone for ages and you look like someone told you the earth was flat.” Callum drags him to a corner of the room and explains to Mick what happened at the bar. He wasn’t expecting Mick to laugh, but that’s exactly what his teammate does. Callum grumbles something and downs his drink before going back to the dance floor, Mick following him closely. 

He has almost forgotten about the whole ordeal when something makes him stumble and bump into someone else. He turns around to apologise, only to come face to face with Marcus again. He forgets all of his common sense and manners, enchanted by Marcus’ eyes and abandons Mick to stay close to Marcus. They end up grinding against each other, Marcus’ back to Callum’s chest and Callum’s hands on his waist, until Callum can’t take it anymore. They’re outside before he knows what he’s doing, in the alley behind the club, and he pushes Marcus up against the wall. “Glad it’s not just me,” Marcus murmurs before threading a hand in Callum’s hair and kissing him. It’s very unlike Callum to do this, kiss strangers outside clubs, but he just can’t seem to stop himself. 

It gets hot and heavy fast as Callum deepens the kiss and pushes a thigh in between Marcus’, grinding against him. He’s not sure how long they stand there, panting into each other’s mouths as they grind together, and Callum sucks a hickey on Marcus’ neck, but it’s _good_. He might’ve even brought Marcus back to his hotel room if it hadn’t been for Mick. “Callum, we have to go,” Mick calls, not even caring that he’s interrupting. Callum groans, pulling away from Marcus. “There’s press, we gotta go.” Mick drags him away, a bruising grip on his wrist, before he can say anything to Marcus, much less ask for his phone number or a way to stay in touch. They make it back to the hotel without running into any press and it’s only then that Callum realises that he has no way of contacting Marcus. He’s not sure why it makes him so sad, considering he’s known the guy for all of three hours, but it does. Mick apologises a thousand times, but also reminds him that they have an image to uphold for the team. Callum goes to bed with an empty feeling in his chest.

It’s a long and boring week - none of their clubbing escapades made the news - as Callum flies out to the next race. He’s tried looking for Marcus on Instagram, but there’s too many guys named Marcus and he doesn’t even know where he’s from, or a last name. It’s unlikely he’s from Monaco, so it makes it impossible to find him. Mick tells him he’s moping when he catches Callum on Instagram again. He grumbles a half-hearted protest, but he knows Mick is right. It’s just that he’s never found anyone like Marcus before, someone with whom things simply seem to fall into place. He’s well aware he might be over romanticising the whole ordeal because he was pretty drunk at the time, but it won’t leave him alone. Even Steiner, their team boss at Haas, has noticed something’s up with Callum. “Just tired,” Callum mumbles in reply.

“Better find a way to wake up, because you have an interview in half an hour,” Steiner tells him, leaving Callum sighing as he exits the hospitality office. He’s never been a big fan of interviews, even though it’s part of the job, and it’s gonna be a struggle to keep his attention on the interview instead of letting his thoughts wander. He doesn’t even know what outlet this interview is for, or if it’s written or filmed. He fixes his hair just to be sure and sits and waits in his driver’s room. There’s a knock on the door not that much later, his PR manager informing him the interview crew has arrived and if he wants to set up in his room or in another part of the hospitality. He decides on his room.

What Callum wasn’t expecting was for Marcus to show up in his driver’s room, camera man in tow. “You,” Marcus says, eyes wide, before he glances at the camera man. “You must be Callum Ilott,” he’s quick to correct himself. Right, there’s more people in the room and he still has an interview to give, but there’s no way he’s going to let Marcus go again. 

“And you are?” Callum asks, shaking his hand formally. It’s weird to be so unfamiliar and formal with Marcus when he’s had his tongue in his mouth. There’s still a bit of the hickey visible on Marcus’ neck. 

“Marcus Armstrong. I usually cover the tennis matches for our channel but Sophie, the girl who does the racing ones, fell ill so I stepped in.” Finally Callum has a last name. “I don’t really know much about racing so you’ll have to forgive me,” Marcus adds with a smile. 

Callum shrugs. “That’s fine, I’ve been told I talk too much anyway so I’m sure I can fill up the time so you don’t have to ask too many questions.” 

The interview goes pretty smoothly. Marcus has clearly done his homework, despite not knowing anything about racing, and asks Callum some interesting questions. It’s obvious he’s good at what he does, and Callum can only imagine how he does for a sport he actually knows things about. Afterwards, the crew leaves but Marcus hangs back until everyone’s gone as Callum shuts the door behind the last crew member. He knows they should talk, exchange contact details at the very least, but somehow they end up kissing again without having said a word to each other. It’s like Callum has no control over himself around Marcus. It doesn’t escalate this time, they keep it sweet and soft, and when Marcus pulls back and smiles at him, Callum realises what it does to him .

“I can’t believe it’s you I had to interview today. I wasn’t even supposed to be here, I just stepped in at the last minute when Sophie got ill and they couldn’t cancel anymore,” Marcus breathes, keeping his arms looped around Callum’s neck. 

“I can’t believe I’ve found you,” Callum replies softly, his hands still on Marcus’ hips. “I spent ages trying to find you on Instagram just to be able to contact you, but it turns out Marcus is a really common name and I didn’t even know where you’re from.” 

“We’ve done this fully backwards, haven’t we?” Callum chuckles at that. “This might be too forward but judging by the way you’re holding me, I don’t think you’re opposed to it. Can we go out for dinner tonight?” Marcus asks him. “We should probably start at the beginning, get to know each other before I let you take me to bed.” A shiver runs down Callum’s spine at the promise concealed in that sentence. “If you’re up for it.”

“You didn’t really think I’d say no, did you?” 

It’s easy, talking to Marcus over dinner. It’s like they’ve been friends for years, and aside from the occasional flirty remark, they do actually talk and get to know each other. Callum tells him more about racing and being in F1, Marcus shares his experience with tennis and they chat about their families, hobbies, everything you’re supposed to be talking about on a first date. Time passes way too quickly and Callum’s paying the bill before he knows it. Marcus argues with him about it, but Callum insists, saying he can pay the next one. It’s worth it just to see the smile on Marcus’ face realising there will be a second date. He walks Marcus back to his hotel, eagerly accepting the invitation to come up to his room.

“We shouldn’t be doing this until the third or fourth date at the very least,” Marcus says, “but we have some unfinished business from Monaco and I assume your friend can’t interrupt us today.”

“I sure hope not,” Callum replies, the rest of his words getting lost as Marcus kisses him and walks him backwards towards the bed. They’re both too impatient to take off any clothes, so Marcus ends up in Callum’s lap, grinding down against him through layers of fabric as he keeps kissing him. It’s good, Callum’s painfully hard and he can tell that Marcus is as well. “Marcus,” he breathes, pulling back slightly. Marcus stills, breathing hard, looking at him questioningly. “If you get off me for a second we can undress.”

“I like the way you think,” Marcus grins, getting up to undress. Callum doesn’t even pretend he’s not eyeing Marcus the entire time, too distracted to undress himself. “I thought we’d both get naked.”

“Sorry, I got distracted,” Callum says. He’s only managed to take off his shirt, but Marcus reaches for him, pulls him closer by his belt loops. He’s quite unhelpful in undressing Callum, kissing down his neck while Callum tries to undo his jeans. When he’s finally got those off, Marcus traces the outline of his cock through his boxers, making him groan. “You’re so impatient.” 

Marcus chuckles, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Callum’s boxers and pulling them down, getting on his knees in the process. “I don’t usually do blowjobs on the first date, but I’ll make an exception for you,” he tells Callum before he swallows him down in a single movement. He seems to know what he’s doing, working him with his tongue and mouth, and using his hand for what he can’t reach, because Callum’s head is spinning and all he can do is gasp and hold onto Marcus’ hair. He pulls Marcus off when he feels he’s close, doesn’t want it to be over yet. 

“Marcus,” he breathes in between kisses, “I want you to fuck me.” A whine escapes Marcus’ mouth at that, his grip on Callum’s waist tightening. 

“Yeah, I’m up for that,” Marcus laughs breathlessly. He pushes Callum down on the bed gently, settling between his legs. He makes short work of getting Callum ready, has him whining and squirming impatiently as he works up from two fingers to three. Callum lets out a long moan when Marcus finally pushes in and presses his lips to Callum’s. “We’re still in a hotel,” he whispers. “Wouldn’t want anyone to come knocking on the door asking if I’m okay.”

Callum really doesn’t care what people will think, just nudges Marcus with his legs around his waist. “If you don’t fuck me right now.” Marcus huffs out a laugh, kisses him again when he starts moving, setting a fast pace as Callum fists one hand in the sheets and the other in Marcus’ hair. Callum’s been close for a while, so it doesn’t take long for him to gasp out that he’s going to come. Marcus just fucks him faster, rhythm faltering slightly as he gets close as well, and Callum gasps out Marcus’ name as he comes untouched. Marcus groans, hips jerking a few more times before he comes as well, breathing hard with his face buried in the crook of Callum’s neck. The only sound in the room is their panting as they come down, Callum running a hand up and down Marcus’ back. 

“I can’t believe we fucked on the first date,” Marcus says eventually. He’s difficult to understand, given the fact that he’s still got his lips pressed to Callum’s neck. “I swear I never do this.”

“Neither,” Callum breathes. “You’re just special.”

“I’ve never experienced this before,” Marcus says quietly. “The instant attraction like we’ve known each other for years.”

“You definitely helped things when you kissed me at the bar,” Callum tells him and Marcus chuckles. “I’m glad I came to your rescue.”

“Me too,” Marcus sighs, lifting his head to look at Callum. “We look like a right mess.”

“Shower?” Callum suggests, wincing when Marcus pulls out. 

“Only if I can suck you off,” Marcus replies with a grin. Callum groans, his cock already showing interest in that even though he just came. “I’m actually kidding, but you seem to be up for it.” He helps Callum off the bed, leading him into the bathroom and turning the shower on. He does suck Callum off, who comes embarrassingly fast, and towels them both dry before leading Callum back to the bed. “You should sleep,” he whispers into Callum’s hair, curled up behind him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always very much appreciated <3


End file.
